More particularly, the invention relates to a module for driving an elongated flexible medical device in a first direction, comprising a base and a movable assembly mounted to rotate on said base about the first direction, with the movable assembly comprising a support.
One typical example of an elongated flexible medical device is, for example, a catheter. Such a catheter must be introduced into an anatomical passageway of a patient, and therefore must be relatively flexible. The end of the catheter must also reach an internal organ of the patient, therefore it must be relatively elongated. Other examples of elongated flexible medical devices are, for example, a guide, which is smaller in diameter and generally arranged inside the catheter and on which the latter slides, or an interventional catheter, also arranged inside the catheter and whose end fulfills a certain medical function, such as a medical tool (clamp, balloon, etc.).
Insertion of such catheters is typically x-ray monitored. This results in exposing the physician who repeatedly performs such insertions to some degree of radiation.
Efforts have been made to robotize such insertion. Here, catheter manipulation is performed by the robot, still using x-ray guidance, the robot being remote-illustrative of such efforts. However, these very complex systems are not well suited for implementation in a hospital setting by staff who are not technically qualified. In addition, the dissociation of translational driving and rotational driving of the catheter makes the implementation of such a system hazardous.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,310 describes an example of a system according to the preamble of Claim 1.
This system has the great advantage of being well-suited to the sterile nature of catheters or other devices inserted into the patient which are immersed in a preservative fluid such as normal saline. However, in this document, the drive module applies movement to the catheter by 2 wheels arranged on the same side, a third non-driven wheel, arranged on the other side of the catheter, serving to maintain the pressure.
In practice, catheter drive problems have been found with such a mechanism. These problems are particularly due to the flexibility of the catheter and to its preservation in a fluid medium.
The object of this invention is to overcome these drawbacks.